I Give Up For Loving You
by svefoxskinht
Summary: "Kau tahu Shinya! Mahiru, sungguh sangat cantik saat kami pertama kali bertemu, aku sungguh tidak bisa melupakan senyumannya yang malu-malu saat itu! Semuanya begitu..." setelahnya aku hanya memandanginya dengan diam. (GureShin / Yaoi / I Give Up For Loving You)
1. (Prolog)

**_Ich Gebe Für Dich zu Lieben_**

 _(I Give Up For Loving You)_

.

.

.

 _Guren Ichinose_

 _Shinya Hīragi_

.

.

.

Guren, lelaki itu mempunyai seorang tunangan, yang _-sebenarnya-_ telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, yang sangat Ia cintai. Shinya adalah seorang kakak angkat dari tunangan Guren, yang mengenalkan lebih tetang perempuan itu, Mahiru _Hīragi_. Cinta pertama Guren.

Cinta Shinya hanya sepihak, Guren hanya tahu Shinya adalah kakak serta teman baiknya, dan tak mengetahui fakta bahwa Shinya sudah sangat lama memendam rasa suka yang sangat dalam terhadap Guren, yang sangat Ia takuti jika itu ketahuan.  
Sangat _ketakutan_.

Shinya berpikir, jika Ia memberi tahukan perasaanya kepadanya, Guren akan menjauhinya dan membencinya dan tak ada lagi kata _"Teman ataupun Kakak yang sangat baik"_ karena Ia dan Guren sama seorang lelaki, _bukan_ lawan jenis.

Semua pemikirannya membuat sakit diri sendiri, serta perasaan kecewa di satu sisi.

Mengingat Guren sangat tertutup perihal tentang percintaannya, dan jarang sekali terlihat berbicara dengan perempuan lain. Walaupun lelaki itu sangat terkenal di kalangan perempuan seumurannya.

 _"Kau tahu Shinya! Mahiru, sungguh sangat cantik saat kami pertama kali bertemu, aku sungguh tidak bisa melupakan senyumannya yang malu-malu saat itu! Semuanya begitu..."_

Apa yang sedang di katakan oleh lelaki yang _kusuka_ ini? Aku sudah gila! Bunuhlah aku sekarang, siapa saja tolong aku, ini sangat _menyakitkan_...

Haruskah Ia terus bertahan demi terbalaskan cintanya dari Guren, atau lebih baik Ia menghindar dan menjauhi Guren demi kebaikannya dan Guren sendiri.  
Apa mati dengan rasa sakit yang masih terpendam?

.

.

.

.

.

New project storyline:

By. _svefoxskinht_.

* * *

 _Hallo guys!_  
Whahaha, _pie kabar 'e rek! So, It's my first time publish_ suatu FF disini, karena jujur saya mengalami kesusah dengan sistem cara _FFn_ sendiri. Saya sendiri masih mempelajari cara serta ketentuan persyaratan _FFn._ Sebelumnya FF ini udah pernah di _pubh di Wattpad_ saya, tadi malem:v  
Sebenarnya ada satu lagi FF yang bakalan saya publish, _storyline_ udah ya sekisar 1/3 _chapter_ , ini baru² aja ada _mood_ buat buka _FFn_ dan ide bikin FF baru. Tapi! Judul, karakter, genrenya belum ditetapin apa, jadi itu di tunda dulu, maunya sih _same with this_ juga, cuman keknya kalo _straight_ juga bakalan dapet _feels_ nya, pen sih main chara smua dapet jadi satu paket, tapi susah wkk.  
Yaudahlah ini dulu di liat bisa/ngganya saya ngelanjutin, _Insha Allah_ sih bisa! Tapi... tunggu w beli laptop 1 bulan lagi wkk.  
Jadi, jangan lupa di _review_ , _fav_ atau _follow_ juga ya! Makasih banget udah kunjungi FF yang nista ini, maaf juga dengan EYD jikalau ada beberapa yang membingungkan dan tak sesuai/terlalu berat jadi mohon maklumi.  
 ** _see next chappie~_**  
 _xx_.


	2. 001

**AU (** Alternate Universe **), Man x Boy (** Yaoi, Shounenai **): awal penerapan rating masih type. Shounenai, Drama, Romance, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort.**

.

.

 _Guren Ichinose_

 _Shinya Hīragi_

 _._

.

* * *

"Nee... Guren kun, kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" senyuman manis itu terukir indah dibibirnya.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya," mengembangkan senyumnya, "selalu..." tambahnya, sambil membisik ditelinga yang sedang dipelukannya manja saat ini. Sesaat Mahiru tertawa geli karena ulah Guren, yang juga ikut tertawa.

Guren sangat menyukai saat–saat seperti ini. Dimana Ia bisa berdua bersama kekasih tercintanya, bercanda tawa bersama, menjalin hubungan lebih dan lebih dalam, serta hal kasih sayang lainnya, dan mereka akan sesegera mungkin menikah. Ya, saat ini mereka tunangan. Semua terasa sangat sempurna.

"Baiklah, baiklah hentikan ini! Ah tidak! perutku sangat sakit, dasar!"

"Hahah– aku juga ahaha, astaga Tuhan..."

Seketika Mahiru memeluk lebih erat perutnya dengan manja, Mahiru terhenti langsung tertawa, memandang pemandangan didepannya, dengan tatapan yang sayu. Guren yang masih tertawa geli sedikit, memandang dengan pandangan sayang kepada Mahiru yang berada dipelukannya, mencium keningnya sesaat sambil berkata "Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang..."

* * *

 **TIT! TIT! TIT!**

Bunyi alarm itu memecahkan keheningan ruang kamar yang kosong tadinya, suara yang di hasilkan semakin nyaring di buat oleh alat itu. Membuat seseorang yang tertidur nyenyak terbangun dengan kaget yang terbiasa. Tangan panjangnya segera Ia renggangkan dan cepat mematikan alam yang menurutnya _'sialan'_ itu.

"Tuhan... Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" gumamnya yang melihat jelaskan tampang orang baru bangun tidur; dengan bau liur yang masih segar dipipinya.

Mata itu menjelajah sesaat, menilik ruang kamar dan alarmnya. _Drekitude!_ Bagus sekali, nak."Oh tidak, tidak..." Raungnya sambil cepat–cepat untuk melakukan ritual paginya, dia sudah sangat sering terlambat jika ada pertemuan dipagi hari atau meeting sekalipun, "Mimpi sialan!"

"Whahaha tangkaplah Krul! Apa kau sudah terlalu lemah untuk berlari? Apa karena badan kecilmu yang menghalangimu berjalan cepat? Hahaha"

"Diam lah kau bocah sialan! Akan aku ambil segera apa yang sudah menjadi hak milikku!" erangnya kesal.

"Oh aku takut sekali..." ejek ketakutan Ferid, sambil menbuat nada ketakutan, lalu berlari kembali.

"Kalian bisakah berhenti? Apakah sudah menjadi ritual kalian _'Berkelahi di Pagi Hari'_?"

"Biarkan mereka Shinya, kau akan kena hirau saja pada akhirnya."

"Kau benar," tatapnya malas kepada kedua teman bodohnya masih berlari–larian tak jelas, sambil meminum kembali _Cola_ yang digenggamnya. "kau ingin Goshi?" menyodorkan minumannya, mata lelaki tan itu melirik bekas dimana Shinya meminum tadi, dan kembali menatap mata Shinya malas, "Belikan aku yang lain, jangan berikan yang bekas!"

"Bilang saja jika kau tak ingin sialan!"

"Itu kau tahu..."

"Tch! Lupakanlah, tak ada gunanya aku menawarkan orang gila sepertimu."

 **Bruk!**

Bunyi keras itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang berada ditaman saat ini, melihat apa yang terjadi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Khhh, sial sekali pagiku..." Lirih pria yang terkapar jatuh karena hasil ke _semberonoan_ paginya, salahkan juga kepada temannya si Tukang Jail, Ferid. Akhirnya berhenti dengan tragis mereka berdua.

"Hey! Apa kau tak punya mata?!"

"Apa katamu anak muda sialan?!"

"Kau menantangku?! Harusnya kau sadar diri, siapa yang menabrak dan siapa yang tertabrak? Apa kau tak pernah di ajarkan tata krama?!"

Kepalan tangan pria itu melihatkan urat-uratnya, sambil menahan amarah yang siap kapan saja terkeluarkan. "Kau!" teriaknya yang masih terduduk kesakitan. Oh tidak! Sepertinya akan berkelanjutan buruk.

Sesegera mungkin Shinya dan Goshi mendatangi Ferid, yang sedang dalam period murkanya dan tatapan _'Aku–Ingin–Membunuh–Pria–Ini–Sekarang'_ –Nya. Lelaki itu kapan bisa dewasanya? Membantu orang itu berdiri, dan meminta maaf mendahului atau mengakui jika Ia salah, habis perkara.

"Wow! Wow! Tenang kawanku." potong Goshi, alih–alih menenangkan lelaki keras kepala ini. Sedangkan Shinya, lelaki berparas cantik itu membantu pria yang tertabrak tadi, barangnya lumayan berhamburan di tanah yang kering, bersyukurlah lagi dirinya akan hal itu.

"Ne... Apa Anda _okay_ tuan?" entahlah apakah itu bertanya _'hal lain'_ atau sebuah nama.

" _Fuck!_ " umpatan kasar itu baru saja terkeluar, guna mengeluarkan kekesalannya sedaritadi. Ringisan itu bukan hanya dari mulut Shinya; karena mendengar umpatan pria yang Ia tolongi bukannya kata "Aku okay, tidak apa" sungguh luar perkiraan hingga membuatnya tertegun sesaat, namun lain lagi perkara yang di karenakan pria itu. Sedangkan Ferid yang masih di tahan oleh Goshi yang kewalahan di buatnya karena masih tak terima, lelaki itu sungguh kuat pikir Goshi. Shinya membantui pria itu menyusun kembali tumbukan serta tas jinjing yang dibawanya, dengan _awkward_. Shinya sambil menatap sejenak temannya yang sedang tidak bisa diam itu.

"Berhentilah bodoh! Kau ini kapan bersikap dewasanya!" kesal Goshi meminta Ferid untuk tenang, walaupun percuma dan, hey! Kemana perginya Krul?

"Tch! Aku terlambat lagi..." geretaknya sendiri, dan menyadarkan Shinya dari pertanyaan anehnya tadi serta menatap kearah lain karena _awkward_.

"Maafkan kerabat saya, dia memang sangat tak tahu diri, karenanya Anda jadi terlambat dan seperti ini..." ucapnya jujur sekaligus menyesal, "apakah Anda _okay_ tuan? Perlukah saya bantu membawakan barang Anda?"

"Tidak," Shinya menatap mata pria didepannya meminta lebih lanjut, warna yang sangat unik dan sangat tajam serta tegas. Dan suaranya yang sangat enak didengar itu, "tidak, terima kasih dan aku _okay_ ," ujarnya cepat sambil berdiri mendahului Shinya, "dan bilang kepada temanmu itu, jangan bertingkah bodoh seperti tadi dan gunakan matanya." ucapnya tegas, sambil berjalan geresak gerusuk.

" _Okay_ , baiklah akan saya sampaikan... Selamat siang tuan." ucapnya paska pria itu menjauhinya dan temannya yang masih kesal, menatap punggung tegap itu menjauh ke kerumunan dimana orang–orang ramai berjalan dan melakukan aktivitas masing–masing, dan pria itu menghilang di kerumunan ramai itu.

"Hah! Ya Tuhan, ada saja perkara." berucap lirih dan memutar balik badannya ke arah teman–temannya yang masih menyalahkan Ferid.

Hari pun terus berjalan lancar setelah kejadian itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes** :

 _Yosh!_ Gimana? Anehkah? Atau Jelekkah:3 Maafkan jikalau **EYD** yang masih memadai (dan selalu berharap, tata bahasa dan pengguna bakalan seimbagi dengan sempai **Aratte** dan **Sexy Rose** ), masih berusaha keras untuk menetapkan yang tepat. Gegra lama juga ngga lanjut Fiction lain, dan ngebikin hal serupa, walaupun pikiran sering fantasy berkeliaran dengan indahnya, tapi malas bikin hal yang nguras otak disaat ada waktu luang. _***Curcol Timeu Lmfaoooo.**_

Maafin gua yak, gegra lambat ngeupdate, karena masalah suatu kendala yang masih belum terselesaikan, dan hey! Gimana nilai kalian? Memuaskan kah? Atau ingin diperbaiki? Dan masuk SMA mana nantinya? Hayo yang baru kek gua; naik kelas, jangan sombong hati ya kalo nilai baik dan berhasil! Bentar lagi bakalan Hari Raya, ya walaupun masih lama, but seiring waktu pasti cepat kok wkk. Ohya! **Marhaban** **ya** **Ramadan** ya kakak/adek/mba/ucit/cicit/etc wkk.

Dan sekian dulu, karena saya updatenya tengah malam saat mendekati sahur, so itu dulu wkk.

 _Next chapie see yash!_

 **xx _svefoxskinht_.**


End file.
